Don't Fight
by Yoho-AoiKitsune13
Summary: Rated M for future chaps. Sanji and Zoro feel empty after years of patrolling for the sake of trying to get their families to drop their grudges against each other. Now they find each other and are ready to die for each other. ZoSan, little AcexSanji.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Two families and a prince ruled the conjunction of East Blue and North Blue. Red against blue with white as the ruler controlled the land and sea. Both families were forced to patrol the areas, but their disagreements had led to grudges and hatred among the two fathers leaving a fighting feud among each other and the people that took sides. Then the white kingdom of purity took charge passing down a law that both families must protect the people of East and North from invasions, though that caused damage with the families. A family member would walk about in disguise playing hero as they patrolled the areas. The land was big, the property was enormous, and one prince shouldn't be able to handle so much unless he is king within a year. The two that patrolled the areas wearing masks and disguises spared no time or energy when they there was a ruckus in the city. They were forced to work together by prince's order, though they were allowed to hate each other but not express it in public for fear of a bloody raid. Both of them were waiting for trouble to rise or else they'd be bored to death listening to their father's rant about how much they shouldn't go near their enemies and kill those on the. They were tired of the restrictions around them, especially about the fact that their secrets had to be hidden from those hunters that were looking for them. One of the families was actually a hunter's family, though they only receive orders from the prince when they were to hunt unless there was a prized reward for the hunted.

At the roof of one of the buildings in the North Blue territory, a black figure tinted blue waited for something to happen. He was smoking a cigarette as he waited. On his shoulders was a black coat resting over a navy blue shirt and teal cravat. Everything there was hidden underneath a midnight blue cloak hiding knives and potions and bombs as well as the black gloved hands. On his head was a top hat covering the majority of his blonde hair while the white mask kept his features hidden from others. Strands of blonde hair gently danced in the wind as he continued to lean against a railing on one of the buildings. He was on patrol of course, but there was nothing happening and soon everyone would be tending to their families relieving him of his work. At first that was the case until there was a woman screaming.

With a sigh, the cigarette was left behind as the figure jumped down to follow the screams.

When he had arrived, there was a small mob of people surrounding a group of battles between the North and East houses. The hero sighed as he jumped into the battles stomping on shoulders and kicking their weapons out of their hands.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the hero appointed by the prince. He saw the red and blue stained shirts and outfits that represented each other's houses.

"What's going on?" asked another hero that was appointed by the prince. This one had arrived wearing a bloody crimson cloak hiding his head, but leaving enough for a black mask to stand out. The cloak was a dirty wreck of flames mixed with blood. His hands were also gloved with black tinted crimson. It had been said that the heroes must wear the color of the other's house to build a trust between them. A trio of swords was by his side hidden underneath his cloak of a white shirt with a deep red cravat and brown plaid vest. Their slacks were the same with the potions and bombed they were given by the prince.

"You're early, that's new," said the blue hero.

"We were simply walking and shopping before those of the East house ambushed us!" shouted one of the men.

"No, we didn't. You started it once your house insulted ours!" shouted another stupidly.

"Enough!" ordered the red hero.

"We're bound by law of eye for an eye, if we were to stain the streets with blood," said the blue.

"It doesn't matter who started, who ended the fights are given credit for right or wrong. Now, stand down and peacefully return to your houses!" a hand was on one of the three swords the red carried while the blue took a stance.

The men from both houses were startled and flinched before bowing to the two heroes and leaving the district. The people dispersed leaving the two alone in the district.

"Well, the hour strikes, we're relieved of patrol," sighed the blue.

"Hopefully nothing critical happens tomorrow," grunted the red as he started to leave. "We'll meet whenever."

The blue stared at the back of red until he had thought about giving him a hand.

"Do you need help getting back to your house?"

"W-What? No, of course not!" the red turned around. Luckily the other couldn't see his blush. "What gives you the idea that I need to be escorted to my house?"

"The thought that most of the time there's a crisis, you're late. You were rather early today deserving a piece of credit for ending the feud out here. And by the thought that you're mostly late has been concluded that you have been lost since then," said the blue as he walked up closer to the red. "If you're lost, I don't mind helping." He cocked his head to the side hoping that there would be a positive reaction from the other.

"Do not insult me for being late," muttered the red.

"I do try not to offend, but–"

"Leave me be or else you'll be unable to try anything again," the red threatened with the chink of his sword.

The blue stood in silent as he stared at the red. They stood there like that until blue bowed his head to the other and drifted off in the direction of his house. The red stayed and watched as the blue took flight into the air disappearing as quickly as he had arrived. He grimaced before taking his leave and finding himself hiding within the shadows of the alley again.

As he walked knowing that he was completely concealed within the darkness, he threw off his hood revealing green spiky hair and three golden earrings hanging off his left ear. He removed his black mask and cloak allowing the clothing to hang from his arm as he continued to walk down the alley. He soon saw a familiar figure leaning against a wall waiting for him. Every time he was finished that person would be there waiting for him. His older sister closed her book and smiled at him kindly as she had always done. She was the first daughter of their father's, but her mother was killed as a historian leaving her father to care for her even though Zoro's mother had died as well from falling down the stairs and leaving him with his sister.

"How does my baby brother faire?" she asked. Zoro smiled seeing that his sister was wearing a simple midnight purple dress with black laces and stockings, and boots.

"Well, older sister, Robin," he replied as he was being guided back to the house.

"I saw what happened there," she started seeing Zoro turn to her with a perplexed look. "He offered you to be escorted back to the house. I don't think it was reasonable to turn it down."

"He's from the red side of Aka-Ashi, an enemy. It wouldn't have felt right."

"It does not matter if their background is full of what Father hates. It's your choice if you want to take a step as well."

"I don't know if Father would appreciate the gesture. He and Aka-Ashi have been going at this fight for too long already and I'm afraid he would snap our necks despite our blood relations."

"That may be so, but aren't you the least curious on how the other boy is feeling?"

"You're doing it again," growled Zoro. He hated it when his sister did this to him. They'd be talking about something completely random and soon it would lead down into something serious that he hated to talk about. For the last few days, Zoro admitted to his sister that he had been feeling rather empty for a while. The anniversary of his mother's death passed leaving him and his father a little depressed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I just think that it's time that you started looking for a companion."

"That's easy for you to say, you're already in love with that engineer." This had caused Robin to smile at her little brother.

They both stopped as she crossed her arms.

"Though that I love someone, you need to love someone besides me."

"I love you as a sister, nothing more."

"And I the same, but it's time that you started relying on someone who will share the same feelings you bear. Father and I won't always be here for you."

"I know that, but until then, I don't want to look for anyone right now."

Robin frowned as her brother looked away.

"Alright, Zoro."

"Sanji, you're back!" exclaimed a long nosed teen that ran to meet the blonde removing his hat, coat, and mask.

"Usopp," smiled the blonde.

"How was it?" Usopp asked with a bright smile.

"Oh, boring, jeez, I haven't seen such boredom since Luffy passed the new law."

The two started to walk down the hall of the mansion while servants came up to take Sanji's cloak, coat, mask, and belt. They chattered for a few minutes until Usopp had informed Sanji that there was going to be a party held in the mansion. Zeff was looking forward to seeing Sanji take a shower and wear the new clothes Zeff got him.

"Of course, I'll wear them. The shitty geezer would throw a tantrum if I didn't." Sanji sighed finding the doorknob to his room.

"Well, I'll check up on Brook and see if he needs help. See you in a little while, cos," Usopp grinned and ran off down the hall while his cousin walked into the room undressing himself once the door was closed.

Sanji sighed again feeling a little emptiness inside of him while he turned on the water for the shower. His clothes were scattered about the floor in a line to the shower casement. He stood there thinking about the day and about the red hero. His family's color was red, and it was bothersome to see that type of red on the other. It was so bloody and gory, that Sanji felt as if that was the real color of the red family. Then again, he wore an incredibly dark blue today with the thought that the blue family was completely filled with darkness and without hope.

Once Sanji was finished and was walking into his room with a towel around his waist, a familiar figure was waiting in his room for him. A freckle faced brunette wearing a white shirt and slacks smiled at him. Sanji smiled back.

"Heard that you sounded down," said the brunette as he approached Sanji.

"Doesn't really matter," Sanji said sitting the bed while he watched the other starting to unbutton his shirt. "What are you doing here? I thought Luffy needed help with something."

"I told him to take a break so that he could come to the party tonight," the other replied leaning forward to lock lips with the blond. Sanji leaned into the kiss as he helped pull the shirt off his friend. He was pushed back onto the bed with his towel being swiped away from his waist and below. "He's more concerned about you and Zoro, though."

"Roronoa Zoro?" Sanji asked feeling butterfly kisses on his neck and collarbone. "Ace, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It's alright," replied the other who then rested his head on Sanji's shoulder. "I love you, no matter what. If you don't love me, that's alright. But I always want to be at your side when you're in trouble. If you love someone else, then make sure that I always come third or second in your life." Ace propped himself up on his hands to stare down at Sanji.

"I promise," whispered Sanji as he cupped one of Ace's cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, sorry to anybody who read the first chapter and thought that it was crap. This is actually my first fanfic and I've been rather hesitant on everything. My apologies to those that read the first chapter, but thank you if you're still reading.

I've also fixed up the first chapter, but the plot's still the same so blob!

**2**

"So what's with the outfits again, Mr. Red Hero?" asked a square long nosed man with orange hair as he sat on the bench in the backyard of the depressing blue house. He was poking at the crimson cloak that looked more a like a rag stained with blood after a war instead of a piece of fashion for the hero.

Zoro sat across from him polishing his swords and frowning at the reason why he had to wear the house color of his father's enemy.

"Luffy said something about how we're supposed to work together to ease tension between our fathers, and to keep the city safe, and by wearing each other's house color, we're supposed to show respect for one another. But…" he trailed off with an irritated grimace.

"It's not working," finished Kaku.

"It's done shit!" the green haired teen shouted. "It's done absolute shit for the families! The city's fine, but Father and Aka-Ashi are still at each other's throats."

"True, the air seems to be grow bloodthirsty each time their men see each other. Then everything is shot down to hell when your father and Zeff see each other." Kaku then smirked. "It kind of reminds me how a love triangle works."

"A love triangle?"

"Well, something along those lines."

"No, not even close, Kaku. It's definitely not a love triangle," Zoro insisted. "They just hate each other for some damn reason."

"Oh? You don't know?"

"Father never really told me and Robin's a little unsure on telling me. It's irritating."

"So they didn't tell you," grinned Kaku. "Well, no matter, you'll know when you know."

"Huh? What's with that? Just tell me."

"Oh, look, it's Chopper and Franky." The subject was quickly changed with Kaku waved to a little reindeer wearing a pink top hat sitting on a large shoulder that led up to a head of electric blue hair swished upwards.

"Yo, Zoro-bro, Kaku-bro, are you feeling SUUUUPPER today?"asked the cyborg while striking a pose with Chopper on his shoulder emulating the same pose.

"At least put some pants on when you're outside," Zoro said noticing the black speedos after the bright blue waist coat he wore with a black bow tie. Zoro's biological cousin couldn't be more abnormal than Kaku's strange long nose and Chopper being a talking reindeer. At least he didn't look like a mutant, thankfully.

Chopper climbed off Franky's shoulder to jump into Zoro's arm with a cute smile. His head was ruffled before he made himself comfortable in Zoro's lap.

"So, Zoro-bro, since you haven't been looking super for the last few days, I got some great news for you!" the cyborg grinned but earned himself a raised brow from the green haired teen. "Chopper and I have been invited to a party and we can bring a few friends to it, too."

"That's it?" Kaku asked in disbelief.

"What? A party's always SUPER!"

"I don't think a party's going to help me, Franky," hesitated Zoro hating the fact that he was always forced to go to some party whenever Franky was invited. He stood out from the crowd because of his green hair, but it didn't help much when there was a long nosed assassin, a talking reindeer with a blue nose, and a cyborg posing all the time with him. The group stood out as much as a quarrel in the streets.

"Nonsense, a party always cheers someone up when they're in the gutters. Look, it's a special party," snickered Franky as he squatted in front of the three and started to whisper. "There's a poor servants that joined the Red House recently and he's been given the task to inform their guests that they've been invited to the party Aka-Ashi will hold tonight. The sad thing is that he can't read and so as Chopper and I were walking back here, he asked us to read off the list for him. As thanks he invited us to the party and said that we could bring a few friends."

"I'm unsure that I should go, considering that its enemy territory."

"But Zoro, you've been walking around the house as if you've died," worried little Chopper that pouted and stared up at Zoro with his adorable brown eyes.

"That's nothing. I've just been tired for the past few days, that's all," he assured the reindeer. However, because he was assuring Chopper that he was fine, he didn't notice that Franky and Kaku were standing a few feet away whispering to each other. "Oi, what the hell are you two planning?" Zoro shouted angrily. Kaku has always been sly since it was part of his job, but he hated it when he brought the engineer into the plan too. The things the cyborg invented were troublesome most of the time, but they were also rather useful when in battle.

"Oh, nothing," smirked Kaku with evil eyes. Zoro and Chopper felt a little shiver run down their backs as Kaku spied them.

"Zoro, I'm scared," Chopper muttered clinging to Zoro's shirt.

"Better get to Robin," he grunted getting up with Chopper in his arms. But before he could a few steps, a thick chained wrapped around him. Chopper jumped from his arms as Franky coiled Zoro with the seastone. "Oi, what the fuck, Franky?" he shouted as Zoro was soon lifted into the air and over Franky's shoulder.

"To the party!"

As Zoro was being carried off in Kairouseki, the green haired boy saw his sister walking down the corridors of the yard.

"Oi, Robin, help me!" called Zoro in a desperate heat to murder Franky and Kaku.

"Hmm, and where are you taking my brother?" hummed Robin with a smile.

"We're kidnapping him to the party at the Red House," answered Kaku.

"Very well, have fun."

"Don't just ignore me, damn it!"

"Ah, Kaku," turned Robin. "There's an outfit I've laid out for Zoro on his bed."

"We're on it," grinned Franky as they started to walk into the house.

"Sister, what are you doing? Help me!" continued Zoro as he was carried into the house.

"It's rather lively today, I hope Zoro's having fun," she said ignoring Zoro's rants behind her.

"I hate you, I hate you two," Zoro muttered under his breath as he was walking down the streets with Kaku, Franky, and Chopper. The four of them were wearing the recognizable blue from the Blue House. After seeing what Robin had laid out for Zoro, the rest decided to change before they left. Now, the group looked a lot more formidable, but they were unable to compare to Zoro. Apparently Robin had gotten Zoro new clothes for the night that came out with the teen wearing a thick midnight blue coat lined with golden threads over a nylon shirt and luminous sapphire vest and at his throat was a simple navy blue cravat puffing up from underneath his vest. Kaku had something similar to Zoro's attire, but they were shadier than what Robin had picked and Franky's clothes would have been much brighter and cheerier.

"Now, now, you look lovely, Zoro, so calm down and embrace the gift Robin and Franky and Chopper are giving you," smirked Kaku as he handed Zoro a laced, black mask. The four of them wore the masks to symbolize that they were uninvited guests which was rather common in both of territories. It was wear a mask or sing, dance, or tell a story to gain entrance to the party. "Stop pouting or else you'll look like the demon people rumor you."

"You know they call the Red House's hero a devil," added Franky with a teasing smile.

"Ah, so he's much feared more than you, Zoro. You should confront him and see if he really is that sinister. It's expected of those from the Red House."

"It may not be true though," pouted Chopper with angry eyes.

"You're just saying that 'cause you're scared," Franky teased.

"Am not!"

Zoro sighed looking around at the dark streets as the sun had already set. The torches were brightening the streets when they walked up to the crimson house. From the fire, Zoro can see how the Red House blended in with the flames. Its bright colors turning duller with each step Zoro took in which he saw how the red soon resembled blood stained walls. It matched his cloak just the same.

Franky led the group into the mansion seeing how there was already a number of guests that arrived as relatives and friends of the Red House owners'. Music was played in the back and dancing commenced in the middle of the room. Different heads and attire had a magnitude of colors and glittery jewels. They were all laughing while having the time to enjoy themselves from the buffet that kept getting bigger and bigger with each servant that pulled out a new dish from the kitchen.

The group separated as they went off with people they recognized and joined them to eat and dance. Zoro sleuthed away towards the wall sighing as he hid in the shadows of the party. A few girls and boys came up to him to flirt and offer him to join them, but he gently declined lying to them that he needed to rest after dancing and drinking from earlier. He wanted to leave, but he knew that the streets would start rearranging themselves again on his way back. His friends would also have to spend the rest of their nights looking around him until they all found him in his house talking with Robin.

"Oi, oi, what's with that glum look," said a nostalgic voice. Zoro was good friends with Luffy and obviously knew his older brother, but it's been a while since he's heard that teasing baritone. "Here, drink up, it's best to keep your glass full."

"Uh, I don't think I should, Ace," said a hesitant, suave voice that captivated Zoro's curiosity. He poked his head from behind the curtains to look for the voice. "I had thought that Luffy would be joining us so I asked Zeff to give me a hand earlier, but all of that food is too much even for this size." It was recognizable, indeed, but Zoro couldn't put his finger on where he had heard that voice before. The streets, possibly? Yes, around there, but from what?

"You should enjoy yourself here. Your father made this party to help you relax," said an unknown voice.

"We both know that's not the case, but I apologize for that conclusion," said that same suave voice that tempted him to look for.

The people were in the way of course, but the voice sounded close by. _Do you need help getting back to your house?_ He soon remembered where that voice had called him from. The Blue Hero had the same voice as he did, but it sounded more relax now than it did outside when they were both on patrol. He finally knew who it was and now he got the chance to see his face. _You know they call the Red House's hero a devil._ His feet stopped halfway he was freed from the shadows. What monster was he looking for? He, himself, was a monster, but he was rumored as a demon than a devil. What was the name of the Red House patroller? What was his name? He knew it started with a number that spelled out his birthday.

"Why don't you sing for us?" suggested an unknown voice.

"I know one song and that's a lullaby, ask Brook for a song," chuckled the same suave voice that gave Zoro the extra boost to step forward. He looked around then above the people's heads as he started to walk among them looking for that voice. "Ah, Ace!" it exclaimed sounding as if he was taken by the arm and led onto the dance floor. A head of gold and a familiar grin whizzed past Zoro in a pair. An arm wrapped around a scarlet coat as a befuddled face on a blonde blushed in embarrassment.

From the curtained area, Zoro can see the jovial older brother Luffy had wearing a bright grin and flaming colored outfit that looked like he was on fire. He leaned back against the wall sighing. That blonde with him had the same voice as he had heard earlier. Even with the people surrounding the pair, Zoro can easily see the blonde's face. Soft golden hair trailed down half of his face, creamy pale skin had irresistible pink lips for a mouth and a jeweled blue eye. Above his right eye was a strange curly eyebrow that Zoro thought was rather interesting. He took note that the two of them at least had one thing in common: They both had distinguishable features that stood out. Though… Ace's partner looked more desirable than he did.

"Zoro, what happened?" walked up Chopper with Kaku and Franky. Their masks were gone leaving Zoro to be the only one left to wear the black disguise. Chopper was at his pants tugging on the cloth. "You were smiling."

"So what happened?" asked Franky in a teasing tone.

"Nothing," replied Zoro as he smirked at the trio in front of him.

From the group of people surrounding Sanji and Ace as they fell into the beat of the dance, Sanji noticed that each time they spun around with the people there would be this spot of green he could see from the corner of his eye. He poked his head over Ace's shoulder and above to find the green spot again.

"Something wrong?" Ace asked a little hurt that Sanji had found something to focus on rather than him.

"No…It's…" he trailed off while still searching for that spot of green. "I thought I saw something green, like a head of green poking over the crowd. It must be my imagination."

"Yes, it must be," Ace turned looking for that green head he knew so well. He understood what Sanji was talking about, but he was wondering what Zoro was doing at the Red House's party. Though, that distinguishing feature had Sanji poking his eye throughout the whole dance until Ace had let go of Sanji at the end for him to venture through. "Usopp," Ace hissed and gestured Sanji's cousin to his side.

"W-What's wrong with you? Why a-are you glaring?" the long nosed coward asked.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know," apologized the county as he tried to be gentle with the marksman. "Roronoa Zoro is here," he whispered.

"A-And you want me to stop him, right? Why didn't you say so? I can easily defeat that demon with a few bombs of mine," lied Usopp as his knees were shaking and he was sweating like a madman.

"Of course you could…" Ace made a face. "Go inform Zeff. There might be a few more from the Blue House."

"R-R-Right!" And off Usopp was to the kitchen where Zeff would be nearby. The man loved cooking and was glad to teach his only son the same passion, but he honestly hated throwing parties when they would be filled with younger men and women Sanji's age while the old geezers were senile and talking way too much for his taste.

Sanji squeezed through the cracks and openings of the people as he tried to get to the side of the crowd to find that green spot he saw earlier. He kindly declined to the women that wished for his attention and held his temper when the men were trapping him. If Zeff wasn't holding a party, Sanji would easily be breaking every one of those men's bones without a second thought to the damage he would cause to the house.

"Ah, excuse me, sorry," he muttered to the people as he kept noticing that the spot of green kept moving. It was starting to get a little irritating having these people in way, but he continued to push forward until he was free from the dancing and music.

Now that he was walking along the walls of the party, he stopped to look around to find that spot of green. Unfortunately, that head of green had walked somewhere else disappearing from Sanji's view. The blond frowned as he walked along the wall looking over the heads of the people dancing to his servant's music. As he continued to walk along the wall, Sanji sighed being unable to find his goal. He then bumped into someone who was walking across him with a tankard in his hand. With a motion of the stranger's elbow hitting the blonde, Sanji fell back being caught by two hands on his shoulders.

"Ah, sorry about that," apologized the man as he was tucking his mask into his pocket. Sanji looked up to see orange hair and a strange long square nose and two bright eyes. The first thought that ran through Sanji's head was Usopp before he heard the man's words and straightened up.

"Uh, not a problem," he stuttered to the long nosed stranger and turned around slightly to the man behind. "Sorry," he said and started to walk along the walls again once the orange haired man walked away.

"Eh, er, w-wait," behind him, Sanji can hear a faint voice calling to him before he feels his hand being gently taken and pulling him back. A head of green was the first thing that Sanji noticed until he saw the black mask being removed from the guest's face. A handsome tanned face with two amber eyes stared at him. Sanji widened his eyes after he felt the thought of a handsome man ran through his mind. He blushed involuntarily feeling his body freeze up. Finally, he'd be able to see who this guest was, but he was little suspicious of the fact that he was wearing a heavy coat of blue on his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** My apologies once again. There seems to have been another confusion made from the first and second chapter, sorry for that.

Sanji is from the Red House and Zoro's from the Blue House.

I thought I had clarified that in the second chapter and a little in the first chapter, but I guess not. Sanji and Zoro work together wearing each other's house color in which Luffy thinks that it'll bring the two houses to drop their grudges against each other if they were do so. The colors are meant to show that the houses are being respected by one another because of the color the two heroes are forced to wear on Luffy's behalf…I hope that clears that up, but then again, I've been crammed with testing and exams coming up, so sorry if some things aren't properly clear or well said.

**3**

_Oh, shit, he's gorgeous._ Zoro stood there gawking at the blonde that wore a bright crimson ascot around his neck, a scarlet jacket, and a burgundy plaid vest with a golden chain hanging from its pocket indicating a pocket watch. The blonde had a handsome face that sparkled into a beauty Zoro couldn't describe for himself. Unlike most of the men and women Zoro had seen before, never had he come across someone with such golden hair. His face soon tailored down to a curly eyebrow, which he thought was interesting, a sapphire azure eye, and a pair of those pink lips that looked so soft that it was difficult to control himself from launching onto the blonde.

A blush vaguely appeared on the blonde's face as he, too, stared at Zoro. The green hair had saved him less time to find the man for his sake, yet that mask that had Sanji wondering about was a surprise until he was speechless when seeing that beau expression that stared at him. He rendered himself frozen with an inactive voice that wanted to ask so many questions that it seemed like a game.

The two stared at each other like that for a few seconds until Zoro glanced down to see that he had captured three of the blonde's fingers and was unconsciously rubbing his thumb over the blonde's knuckles. His expression softened startling the blonde.

"I apologize," Zoro started out with a small chortle and felt the blonde was returning his actions with the slide of his pink and thumb smoothing against the callous hand. "I simply forgot what I was meaning to say." He brought up the pale hand and dipped his head to press his lips against the creamy knuckles.

For a moment, Sanji felt his body react as it was starting to function again. He had wanted to grab hold of the other's hand and never let go. His knees felt a little weak and he couldn't understand why he felt so much heat traveling throughout his whole body. These things have happened before, but why were they so different now? What spark connected the two?

Sanji snapped out of it when he watched the green head of hair pull back after the kiss. His hand was still held gently almost as if he were fragile, but noticed that he was shaking a little. In anger? Humility? He exhaled briefly as he stared up at the guest. The blue coat the guest was wearing was such a familiar blue that it had to be from the Blue House. That scent, too, no doubt that this guest came uninvited or else he'd be there asking for a death warrant. Sanji's senses were sharp, sharp enough to tell that the other battled with swords from the small spot of polish on the bottom of the other man's palm and drank that rich type of sake from Grand Line from his scent.

The music had ended its song and was starting anew. They both looked over to see that the group had gotten bigger.

"Dance with me?" Zoro asked heading towards the dance floor. His partner followed after assuming the position with a hand on Zoro's shoulder and feeling his waist being taken with an arm.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear your mask?" Sanji asked after the green guest stuffed his mask into his pocket.

"Is there a problem with that?" questioned the other.

"Not at all, my apologies for being frank," he replied. For a little while, the two said nothing to each other as they tried to conceal themselves within the group of people in hope that none of their comrades could see them. "What house are you from?" Sanji soon asked once he felt safe in the crowd.

"The one just down the street."

"Oh, that one, what pleasant a home you have then."

"Never heard that one before," smiled Zoro as they joked around.

Running around in the back, Usopp was scraping through people as he rushed to find Zeff. Finally when he was able to recognize the tall toke on the old man's head, he stopped and waited for his panting to cease. Afterwards, he then approached the leader of the Red House.

Proudly, admirably, Usopp strutted towards the man.

"Z-Zeff," he shook in fear.

The older man grunted and turned to see the curly haired nephew. In his hand was a scotch on rocks and he wore a chef's uniform with a red necktie around his collar.

"What?" darted fierce eyes.

"Er, there's been spotted Roronoa Zoro accommodating the party," whispered Usopp franticly. "Should we act or stand by?"

Zeff raised a brow. He took a step out towards the dancing arena to find his son. A head of blonde wasn't hard to find, but looking for the correct head of blonde was difficult. Sanji had always had that special golden sun color as hair unlike the other men and women Zeff had seen that couldn't even be comparable. Years ago, Zeff had to admit that his son attracted anybody, be it man or woman, because of his features. Though, his foster son would have denied it to his face or taken it as a compliment and insult the old man for growing soft, but Zeff hated to admit that it would be stressful to protect his Lil' Eggplant much longer with his tiring age increasing each day.

Soon that head of golden sunshine glimmered in the middle of the dancing arena. An arm was wrapped around his scarlet coat assuming that Sanji had taken the feminine role in the pair as he continued to see that Sanji was wearing that ruby ascot he had gotten him along with the pocket watch that had its chain hanging around his plaid burgundy vest. He couldn't see who the other man was, but whoever it was, he made Sanji smile and laugh adorably. Seeing that smile, though, Zeff couldn't take a step to inform his son about the intruder. Just seeing Lil' Eggplant enjoying himself like that made his heart sank. He sighed and turned back to his nephew.

"Stand by, inform Lil' Eggplant," he ordered weakly. "If trouble brews, Ace and Lil' Eggplant can take care of it."

"Roger!" Usopp said and sped off to tell Ace of the news.

Zeff looked back to see Sanji chuckling lightly. The eggplant can take care of himself for a while.

"My apologies, but it is intriguing," laughed Sanji as the other fumed with red in his face. The two had found themselves joking around while hiding or indirectly confessing about their background. They had gone off into talking about their jobs where Sanji confessed that he works in a family restaurant while Zoro revealed that he mostly taught classes about weaponry, mainly the sword though. Somehow it had fallen into the humorous act of revealing that Zoro's head has been mistaken as grass and was tripped over once when his friend, Kaku, had been sleuthing around in the yard when Zoro fell asleep on the lawn. "That's never really happened to anyone or to myself," he tried to stifle his laughing.

"How can they miss with that target on your forehead?" Zoro hissed back to see his partner pout a little in an adorable way.

"Because it doesn't cover the top of my head where a frog may jump mistaking it as its home."

"Then a dart shouldn't have so much trouble hitting that dartbrow of yours."

With their feud that brought smiles to their faces, they found themselves shooting at each other whatever they could to win that small fight of wits. Coming up with clever jests to poke the other with and see their reactions until one of them would turn away to indicate that the other had won a point.

Zoro shifted a little feeling somewhat lightheaded and feeling as if he had leaned on Sanji's shoulder for a short moment before recomposing himself again. He blinked a few times before they completely stopped dancing. The air was stuffy with drunken laughter that started creating a heavy warmth within the room.

"Are you alright?" Sanji asked seeing that his partner looked rather flush.

"I'm fine," Zoro replied rubbing at his eyes. His hand was taken tightly tugging him through the layers of pairs dancing to the music. He couldn't see much as his vision blurred for a moment until he felt cool air hit the back of his neck. He opened his eyes to see that they were out on the balcony of the house. A sigh escaped his lips as he relaxed into the cool breeze. His back was met with the wall as he leaned on it.

Red and white rose bushes had grown high to the balcony as Zoro saw the flowers poking their heads up and spying on the two of them in the darkness in full bloom. Red and white entangled each other with their vines in an envious twist of trying to control their hierarchy.

"It was suffocating in there," said Sanji as he leaned on the same wall a few inches away from Zoro with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "Forgive me, I should have realized sooner."

"It's not your fault," sighed the other.

The night air felt great along with the view of the large moon that hung over them giving them light to see each other. Though, it did serve as a troublesome gift on Zoro's half. Whenever he glanced to the blonde redcoat, he would see glowing sunshine hair and glowing angelic skin brightening in a contest against the moon. Again, that rising body temperature of his was out of control.

"I hate blue," Sanji heard being blurted out. He turned to see tanned skin gleam in contrast of his. The man appeared god-like to Sanji as he couldn't help but stare at the solemn look his guest had along with the brightened features of a god.

"What's wrong with blue?" Sanji asked turning his gaze away and leaning his head against the wall.

"Everything about it depresses me."

"But what _**is**_ blue to you?"

"It's the challenge that I can't defeat," Zoro replied. "I lost my mother when I was younger. Fell down the stairs when shoved by a raging family man." The young prince of blue then realized what he was doing and turned to Sanji with wide eyes. He had been expecting the blonde to show a little confusion, but instead he was met with a look of a sad frown. "Sorry, that was personal. I shouldn't have said that."

"My mother also died when I was young," the Red host smiled gently. "I understand how you feel. When I was little, my mother would tell me stories about this ocean called All Blue. It was an ocean that held all the seas together and consisted all of the fishes from everywhere. Her death was a brutal one committed by a man I can barely remember. I must've been seven when that happened because I know I ran away and joined a crew taking leave of that island when I found her."

Zoro listened intently feeling sympathy for the blonde. His mother was killed for vengeance while his mother was possibly murdered something completely different.

"They took me in, taught me how to start cooking. Then I lost them," he frowned again. "There was a storm and our ship was attacked by a band of pirates. The pirate captain was a different type of bastard though. When the ships collided and I fell into the sea, he saved me. We found ourselves on a rock in the middle of the sea with barely any food," Sanji stopped, finding it difficult to continue since it was a stranger he was revealing all of this to. "I owe that man a lot," he sighed.

They were silent for a while. Letting the story sink in, Zoro couldn't help but feel pity.

"Have you seen a blue rose before?" Zoro asked.

"No, they don't grow anywhere," replied Sanji with a befuddled look.

"They exist though."

"Where?"

"You can make one," amber eyes stared at sapphire in search of understanding. "I'll show you," he said. Lifting his muscular body from the wall, Zoro reached forward and tore off a white rose from the vines. Sanji was given the rose to hold while Zoro turned his back on him to prepare the ink. From his pocket he pulled a blue inked pen and cotton ball from polishing his swords.

Once it was ready, Zoro turned back with a smile and took the rose from Sanji's hands. He placed the edge of the rose in the palm of his hand. Sanji watched intently until seeing the white pedals starting to darken. Within a minute, the white rose had turned into an opaque blue rose. Sanji then understood the trick and smiled.

"Do you usually keep cotton balls in your pocket?" Sanji asked.

"I just apparently had some with me tonight." The blue rose was removed from the palm of his hand to reveal the blue inked cotton ball. "Ow!" Zoro grunted when he felt his thumb being pricked by the rose's thorns.

"Are you alright?" questioned the blonde taking Zoro's hand into his. There hadn't appeared a mark or scratch to indicate a wound.

That sad look was on Sanji's face again which irritated Zoro a little, but he felt a little guilty.

"Blue," the blonde head looked up. "I'm from the Blue House," confessed the green haired stranger.

Sanji smirked after letting the confession sink in. The blue coat had been tempting for him to accuse the other, but it wouldn't be right without proof.

"My allegiance is with the Red House," declared the Red host. "If you're from Blue, then saying that you hate the color nearly sounds as if you hate yourself."

"Maybe I do." Zoro's hand soon freed itself from Sanji's grasp. Gently, he his hand caressed Sanji's cheek and grabbed hold of the blonde's chin to connect their lips tenderly.

Silently, the kiss transitioned into a deeper one with a response from the blonde. A tangy taste of spice and nicotine was licked at with an alcoholic tongue purging throughout the blonde's mouth. Heat rose in both of their faces burning their lips as they forgot how to breathe. Sanji's hand had crawled up to Zoro's coat clenching his lapel in his frail hand. Slowly they broke away from each other panting slightly with their beating hearts choking them. Sanji rested his head against Zoro's shoulder feeling a heart beating shuddering throughout the man's body. An arm wrapped around Sanji's waist to pull him closer and feel a small kiss pecked in his golden hair. For a few minutes they stood like that until they both cooled their heads.

"I never really got your name," Zoro whispered drifting his head to lean against the blonde's.

"I didn't get yours either," the host muffled.

Zoro blinked for a moment. What would his host think if he told him that he was Roronoa Zoro, the son of the Blue House's leader? It'll have to be a risk he'll have to take.

"It's Zoro." The figure in his arm shifted and pushed back. As expected, the blonde was wide-eyed. He waited to be rejected as he stood there sadly sulking and beating himself up for stating his name.

_Shit, fucking shit…_Sanji thought. He wanted to run away from this. All of it, he wanted to erase everything that had happened that evening. Why had he chased after that green head? He heard Ace's remark about it and it had seemed as if Ace knew who exactly who he had spotted. So why didn't Sanji realize it earlier? What a fool he's been.

"Oi, Lil' Eggplant, where are you?" called a familiar voice, but it wasn't the person that Sanji had thought. Instantly, he had flinched and turned beet red from embarrassment. The person calling for him inside kept shouting over the music looking for him. "Your father wants to talk to you!" it continued. Sanji sighed glancing to Zoro who had a confused look about his face.

"Lil' Eggplant?" he smirked trying to stifle his laughter.

"It's not my real name!" hissed the blonde. "Ugh, please excuse me," he turned. "It was nice mee–"

Sanji was then cut off when he felt the rose being placed in his hand. The thorns were carefully avoiding the pale skin but the small leaf gently rubbed against his palm. The blush darkened on his face as the tanned hand soon drifted away from him. Amber eyes stared back at sapphire that soon disappeared when he leaned forward to give Zoro a small kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you around?" Sanji requested.

"How can I miss you with that target on your forehead?"

"As if anyone would miss a patch of grass walking around."

They both smiled and stared at each other before Sanji left with the rose in his hand.

Zoro's smile disappeared when the blonde did. His heart was aching uncontrollably in which he thought that he fell right at the redcoat's feet. The back of the blue coat fell onto the concrete wall again with a sigh.

"Well, that was depressing," came a relaxed tone. Zoro froze and craned his head to the side where he saw three heads poking over the stone railing.

"I think he came off too strong," Chopper mused as the other two heads nodded.

"How long have you been there?" he shouted fuming with both anger and embarrassment. With Kaku's stealth, it would be possible to teach a reindeer and cyborg, although it would be difficult considering they were loud and bizarre.

"Long enough," answered Kaku as the three of them pulled themselves over the railing to stand on the balcony. The long nosed man had ruffled orange hair and a little lipstick on his collar. Some candy was stuck on Chopper's coat. And Franky looked as if he had been in some sort of dance battle or was ambushed by a group of people. His clothes were practically full of tears and slits. "So, does our prince know who he has been getting along with?" teased the long nose assassin.

"You were watching, you tell me," growled the other.

"He looks recognizable," Franky hummed.

Kaku straightened his back with a serious look on his face.

"Chopper, what did you think of him?" he asked.

"He did seem familiar, but I don't know from what," sulked the little reindeer.

"Zoro, do you know who you just kissed?"

"Again, you saw who it was and you know very well that I already know," Zoro glared at the assassin as he continued to play his games.

"Who was it Zoro?" Chopper asked earnestly.

Zoro turned away. He fidgeted slightly. There was that thought that Franky or Chopper would go spouting it out to his father, but then there was Robin to worry about. They could rely on her, but what would happen if their father tried to break one of their necks? Robin would definitely go first to protect her little brother. Then there was the fact that Chopper and Franky would know and certainly Mihawk wouldn't let them go for holding that piece of information from him. Not everything they did have passed Mihawk even though they were his important doctor and engineer. However, Mihawk wasn't all that unreasonable sometimes. He had understood some dire things that would have been expected to be blown up in a fury, but instead his had father had been calmed about those. Still, Zoro worried.

"No one that you have to worry about," he soon replied.

**Author's note:** I hope this chapter made sense. And I will be adding in some anger issues later on, just give me some time cause testing's coming up and it's a bitch at school right now, but I'll try my best to update ASAP.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: Sorry, that it had been so long, but tests and exams have been popping up out of nowhere since it's near the end of the year for me. This isn't what I had hoped to have typed up for you guys, but it's the best I can do right now since I'm still testing. Hopefully it's enough to satisfy some of you; for others, I'm really sorry.

**4**

"Lil' Eggplant!" continued Usopp until he felt a leg kicking him in the back.

"Only Zeff's allowed to call me that," came that blonde head and curly eyebrow. He glared at his cousin softly until they started to talk.

"S-Sorry, Sanji, but Roronoa Zoro was spotted after ten, but now we've lost sight," he whispered closely to Sanji as the music played around them. As he leaned closer, the long nosed marksman noticed a blue rose poking out from Sanji's breast pocket. It was a dark, vibrant blue that made the thin man narrow his eyes. "Where'd you get that?" he poked at the rose on Sanji's chest feeling the familiar touch of petals.

"None of your business," Sanji swatted his hand away. "Anything else?"

"Zeff wants to talk to you. Ace is looking around for Roronoa and I've informed Brook about the situation as well."

Sanji pulled out his pocket watch clicking it open. It was thirty minutes before midnight ticking on his watch. With a sigh he stuffed the watch back into his pocket and looked around him. The strangers and guests were getting tired as time ran by them. Some started to head out the door with smiling yawns and either new arms to cling onto or alone drunk.

"Guests are leaving. Send Patty and Carne to check each one. The balcony is open, but I'd doubt that they'd leave through pitch darkness."

"And those walls that barricade the yard would leave them trapped," added Usopp.

"Where is Zeff?"

"Near the kitchen among friends, I can inform Patty and Carne."

"Do so," exhaled the blonde looking around and glancing towards the balcony where he can see a slight tint of blue and a hand waving around. Two other figures could be seen on the balcony as associates as they both wore those tiny pins underneath their lapels. "Keep searching, but make sure Ace is under control. If not, find me when he starts a fire."

Usopp nodded as the two separated to their destinations. They both weaved through people with smiling faces assuring their safety. Sanji thought about the Blue House's son. He felt suspicion tickling him mixed in with a surge of warmth. His mind flashed to that smiling face that stared at him and caringly made him laugh. Ah, he felt his face burning again. Coming up to the kitchen, Sanji turned and leaned against the wall covering his face. _**Badump! Badump!**_ His heart was beating loudly in his ears thinking of that face. It came so fast and left so slowly… The suspicion he felt burned everything in his mind about Roronoa. Was he targeted? What was Roronoa after? Certainly, he couldn't have known that Sanji was the son of the Red House. Perhaps he was aiming for information about the family. Fortunately, he hadn't said much about the family except for his past. Groaning he banged his head against the wall sighing for his idiocy.

He needed a drink.

"Lil' Eggplant," that gruff groan came up to him wearing his toke and chef's uniform. Stubby, callous fingers wrapped around a scotch glass filled with the brown liquor and ice. A pained expression turned to stare at the old man. To the old man's surprise, he found his son depressed and frustrated. Much earlier he had seen his son smiling so brightly and laughing with that adorable face of his. "You look terrible," he frowned.

"Leave me be, although I search for you that needs me," sighed Sanji lying his back against the wall and staring at his father.

"Have you seen a head of green walk by?" Zeff asked joining Sanji on the wall.

"Not that I've seen. These lovely women need my attention because I'm desirable, I'm not about to let that go to waste," bragged his son. Zeff eyed his son knowing that the boasting was just to hide his pain. But that blue took his attention right away.

"What is this?" that grubby callous hand grabbed at the blue pedals of the rose. His tone was grave in terms of the blue rose. Sanji easily detected that grave tone, but it was the other grave tone he heard. The two had a rough relationship as father and son. They simply fought each other, exchanged insults, and treated each other as lower classed men. However, there was that graver tone either one of them would produce to enunciate the fact that they mean to be serious. In this case, Zeff was dead serious.

"A rose," answered Sanji feeling a little hesitant. "Have your vision gotten worse, you shitty old fart?"

"We represent the Red Rose and you wear Blue…" the rose was gently pulled from the pocket before the rose was pushed back with pale, slender fingers. "I saw you were with someone on the dance floor. Who was it?"

"I didn't get their name," he lied tucking the rose into his pocket.

"Was he tall?"

"An inch than me."

"Strange?"

"He fidgeted."

"Sanji," Zeff snapped grabbing hold of Sanji's red scruff. "This is serious. Did you see a man with green hair and three earrings tonight?"

Cold eyes glared at Sanji. That grim glare slightly frightened the young man in which the leader of the Red House was dead serious about the blue rose. Sanji worried a little staring into his father's eyes as he couldn't be honest at the moment. Whatever caught him tongue tied, Sanji knew that he'd be in deep shit if he continued on. His expression deepened into a frown as he ripped off Zeff's hands from his jacket and turned away.

"I haven't seen a man of the such," he replied averting eye contact. "Leave me be, the guests are leaving. Your chances to find him are thin as it ticks twelve. Send Ace my way when you see him," he said turning away to go climb the stairs in the kitchen to the second floor leaving Zeff glaring at the back of the scarlet jacket he had gotten him. His gaze softened as he thought that he might have been a little harsh after the fact that he had just greeted his son when he was in the gutters about something. Knowing his own son, he wouldn't be able to get out of that trouble so easily.

Out on the balcony, Zoro was in a glaring contest with Kaku. Chopper and Franky had gone silent when they were awkwardly watching the two glare at an unexpected moment. After Zoro had replied, the two fell into the contest. The reindeer and cyborg were majorly confused by the act, but they knew better than to but in when Kaku looked so pissed. Then there was also the fact that Zoro looked just as pissed. With Robin they'd be safe to interrupt, but just the two of them couldn't do much. They waited patiently checking their watches from time to time. Guests were leaving thinning out the crowd inside. A little worry started to creep in on the two. Their blue coats were enough to cause accusations made by the redcoats or anyone that would recognize them. Enough people were there to recognize them even if they weren't from the Red House.

"Kaku, Zoro, let's go before we're spotted," Franky suggested with a solemn face.

Both Kaku and Zoro took a step back and turned to stare at the two other companions.

"Agreed, we can settle this later," Kaku said starting to lead the group into the mansion and out the door. They discreetly walked along the street in the night feeling the cold air embracing them. Both Franky and Chopper were still a little worried about talking to break the tension around them. Kaku noticed that tension and thought that it'd be best to extinguish that. "So what did you two accomplish tonight?" he smiled.

"Where's Zoro?" Chopper asked he and Franky looked behind him to find themselves missing an important teen.

"What?" cried Kaku. "Son of a bitch!"

Sighing, Sanji entered his room, locked the door, and threw his jacket onto the bed after placing the blue rose into a small vase on the nightstand. The rose stuck out like a sore thumb in the dull, bloody red room. Such warm colors suffocated the flower beseech with a foreign vile mist of red paint. The ascot and vest were lost as Sanji unbuttoned his shirt only leaving two buttons at the bottom of his shirt. Pale skin was exposed with strong muscles strutting about feeling fresh air release him from the catastrophe of the night. The night was too much for him. His room was suffocating him as much as it did for the rose. On the nightstand was a box full of cigarettes. The stylish, hand carved box was looted another cigarette as Sanji went to stand outside on the balcony. The moon brought enough light for him to see his courtyard filled with red rose bushes and few bushes of white.

Sanji stared out onto the courtyard with his cigarette in hand and a small blush on his face. He pulled out a set of matches from his pocket placing the cigarette in between his lips. One match was lit. Before he could even light the cigarette, he removed it from his lips. Then he paused.

_What am I doing?_ He sat on the stone railing of the balcony patting his lips with his fingers involuntarily. He gasped and smacked himself in the head. _What is wrong with me?_ Again, he sighed.

"Ack!" grunted the green haired heir to the Blue House as he tripped over a thorn bush. He had been following behind Kaku and the others, but he felt as if they were going the wrong way and took a second route. At first he thought that he'd be the first one back at the mansion, but after climbing a wall that was in the way and stumbling over a thorn bush he started to blame the streets for rearranging themselves again. He sighed surveying the area he was in to find rose bushes of red and white. Where was he?

The moonlight was being kind as he trembled in the cold looking at his illuminated road ahead of him. The night had grown old after its lifespan was used for his entertainment that had turned out to be better than expected. He gently smiled from the thought of how he used his night and ignored the fact that he was interested in the son of the Red House. His father would be furious with him, but then again, the man's temper always fumed when he saw his son wear that red cloak he's forced to wear. There could be worse that man could do, but Zoro wouldn't want to go walking around in that territory as much as Aka-Ashi wanted to irritate. From the rumors Zoro heard about the Red House Family, the leader and son were people that would tamper with the temper of an agitated man just to see them pop, crash, and burn. It was also said that the two of them held a contract with the devil to make them immortal devils as well. Some even suspect that the son's left eye held the contract with the devil.

How ludicrous people can be. Such a ridiculous thought.

Zoro turned to find his way out from the bushes towering over him and some trees that seemed to have been planted in his general area. As he continued to walk around the bushes, a scarlet, crimson wall caught his eye. It was a nostalgic red he had seen before, but it couldn't have been from earlier that night, yes? Well, as Zoro pushed away some leaves and a few thorns carefully, he poked his head out to see the mansion. He frown taking note that it was the exact one he spent his evening and night at.

The house was dark as the rest of the guests started to leave and the mess was left for tomorrow morning to deal with. There were a few lights lit within the windows, but there was one spot of light that Zoro didn't want to miss. His amber eyes found a head of gold sitting a gray stones with a distressed fatigue about the body. Just from that figure, Zoro recognized that it was the Blue Hero and the heir to the Red House. He didn't care. None of the statuses meant anything to him. All he wanted to do was get to know the blonde better than he did that night. Even spending time when they're patrolling together might gain him some merits. They have spent some time together while on patrol, but it hadn't brought them any closer together except when arguing from time to time or exchanging information. Looking back, Zoro might have liked it better when they fought each other. Sending each other insults and pounding one another with a few good hits might have been the closest they could have been. Because of their fights, they've become familiar with each other's styles and their stances. Zoro didn't want to lose that after tonight.

He took a step forward to go see his "enemy" again, but was pulled from behind him to be greeted with a familiar face that night.

"Ace," Zoro smiled. "It's been some time now," he whispered as he was pulled back into the trees and bushes for shelter.

"Indeed, it has," Ace replied, but with a grimace.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" asked the brunette as he took a few steps back away from Zoro with a glare. The hint of anger started to irritate the green haired teen as he noticed that Ace wasn't going to be all friendly as they were back then.

"I'm looking for a way out."

"Liar."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because you got lost and then found yourself here only to see that Sanji's still awake," answered Ace.

_Sanji_. That was the name he had been trying to remember. _Sanji_. He repeated the name over and over in his head feeling a smile twist his face.

"I saw what you did tonight, Zoro," Ace said snapping Zoro out from his chanting.

"Why was everyone spying on us?" he hissed angrily with a fury of blush burning his face. First Kaku, Franky, and Chopper, now Ace had also spied on him. Was it really so troublesome for Zoro to be doing something just because he felt like it? "Look, I don't know how much you saw tonight, but I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

"Sanji's the son of Aka-Ashi Zeff, you were aware from what I heard, but don't you think that you've harmed Sanji?"

"In what way?" Zoro asked raising a brow to all of this.

"When you revealed yourself earlier," started the flamethrower. His fingers were sparking flames in anger. "Don't you think that Sanji took it another way? Such as…you were using him for information about the Red House?"

"I've asked none of the such!" snapped Zoro with clenching fists.

"What makes you so sure?" the grim tone asked with flaring eyes.

Zoro glared back feeling his insides twist in turmoil thinking about how Sanji could have taken the whole night. Although he didn't ask much, there was a possibility for information to be found without the mansion itself. The items displayed around the home could have given enough information if looked at correctly. His eyes have been on Sanji all night; there wasn't much for him to look at anyways.

"Ace, if you were watching us tonight, then you should know that I haven't asked anything or looked at anything else tonight besides him," he solemnly replied erasing the twisting turmoil in his stomach. The son of the Blue House shifted his weight and turned his gaze towards the mansion where he could see a glowing figure stand outside their balcony. "But…" he trailed. "If he takes my actions as you've said, then inform me, please," he said lowering his gaze to the ground and walked past the flamethrower in silence.

Ace quietly stood by listening to the bushes being pushed away and the sound of boots against a cement wall. After tonight, Ace wasn't sure of how he's approach Sanji. The blonde knew his heart for certain, but he never really told Ace anything considering his love life. Maybe there wasn't anything to discuss because Sanji hadn't felt like that in a long time. For years, Ace had known Sanji and vice versa, but their hearts never really felt the same for one another. Sanji seemed to be looking for something else and Ace just fell at his feet after a first glance. Ace leaned back against a tree feeling tears starting to prick his eyes and his heart shattering to pieces.

In the white castle of the two lands, a certain raven haired head fell onto their desk with a heavy thud. He sighed and drifted off into a short slumber before he heard the door open. A yellow head poke through before softly closing the door behind him. There was a large box carried in a purple cloth being lugged alongside the blonde before he sat it right next to the desk. His hand came up to pat the boy's head on the desk that soon smelt the scent of nicotine being exhaled into the air. The hand disappeared from the raven hair to remove the cigarette from his lips. He leaned against the desk with his back to the younger prince.

"Sanji, meshi~" a weak whine was heard behind the redcoat as the boy felt his hand cramp and body ache from sitting in that chair all day.

"When was your last day off?" Sanji asked as he stood to unwrap the lunch he brought for the prince.

"I dunno…this sucks," he continued to groan. The white coat on the shoulders of the thin prince was large and bulky with a simply straw hat falling on his back with a piece of string tying the hat around the boy's neck. Everything else was black underneath the coat as his black collared shirt and slacks stood out once he sat up. A few rings could be seen on the boy's fingers glinting light off with its diamonds, rubies, and sapphires.

Sanji set up the boxes in front of Luffy as he smiled happily and dug in, forgetting about the cramps in his hands and the aches in his body. Sanji had made nine boxes of food for the prince knowing that he's be tired when he requested to see Sanji at the castle. Meat was stacked within the boxes with little fruits and vegetables that were inhaled at the same pace as the meat. Sanji smiled as he waited for Luffy to finish gobbling up his lunch before he'd ask for more or dessert.

"So, how was this week?" Luffy asked with a mouthful of meat.

"No changes, just a few fights between our men," Sanji answered frowning around his cigarette. Luffy had adjusted to the royal life a bit more as Sanji noticed that each year, Luffy would change little by little. It'd always shot Sanji with an arrow telling him that Luffy is becoming more matured in a completely different way.

"Oh, good," he continued to eat until he finished six boxes and reached out for the seventh box with his stretching arm.

Even though the two sat in silence, the air around them was tense. The cause for that tension was indeed Sanji. Ever since the soiree last week, Sanji had been bothered with the fact that he couldn't get the stupid image of the smiling son of the Blue House out of his head especially when they were both patrolling together. For the last couple of days, they've met up plenty of times while on patrol even before they were needed. A few times Sanji sometimes noticed that the Red Hero would stand a bit closer than necessary to him while they were together. Though they were sharing new information about themselves indirectly, Sanji wondered why he hadn't met the Red Hero in person before they even patrolled. Yes, their fathers hated each other, but that didn't mean that their children would hate the other's child. Sanji knew that they were taught that from a very certain brother to the prince.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked looking up at Sanji with an adorable look of curiosity and a piece of rise on his face. Sanji smiled thoughtfully before he picked the rice off Luffy's face.

"It's nothing," he smiled ruffling Luffy's hair while the boy licked the piece of rice off Sanji's finger.

"You look sad today," Luffy said staring up at Sanji who flinched at the sudden attack.

"Everything's fine."

Luffy stared at his friend for some time before he leaned back in his chair and looked away.

"Zoro's been acting strange too," he added.

"In what way?"

"He looks sad too."

Outside the room, Usopp waited patiently standing alone in the hallway talking and concocting a plan on what to tell Sanji if he returned sad and muddled as he's been for the past few days. Since the party, Usopp noticed that Sanji seemed more troubled than usual. His temper was quite the same, but it didn't fare as often as Usopp had hoped.

Usopp leaned against the wall with a frown until he heard steps getting louder and louder. Turning, his two dark eyes saw blue coats coming his way. There were only two thankfully, though they looked as if they could both tear apart the whole hallway. Usopp gulped when he noticed the trademark green hair and three earrings coming his way along with the larger man of electric blue hair. They both looked presentable except for the missing pants and shoes on the cyborg who seemed to be carrying a rather large black case in his hand.

The two stopped by the doors staring at the skinny redcoat slightly shaking in fear despite his glare.

"Red has not finished?" asked the green haired son.

"He'll be done soon," answered Usopp. "You're early today, Blue. What happened? Thought you'd find yourself on the other side of town before sunset?"

Franky made a move to jolt to the younger man and succeeding in it at the sudden flinch the long nosed boy gave off. The cyborg soon had a bright grin flashing down onto the teen.

"Mind you, coward," growled Zoro. "There's been talk about contracts made with the devil and secrets untold by the leader and son. What humiliating facts are there to spread to turn your image sour?"

Usopp took a step back at the threat. He knew the truth of Sanji and Zeff and how things came to be. He was even part of it.

"Says a demon in human skin."

"So be it."

"Then mind your own damn business when rising from the dead."

The door opened in Zoro's face before he could say anything.

"Ah, understood," said a suave voice that made Zoro shut his mouth as the other waved to the prince and shut the door afterwards. He took a step back from the door as the other was revealed before him. A blood red jacket hung on his shoulders with buttons and pins covering a white vest over a ruby shirt and black tie. An unlit cigarette could be seen hanging from his lips. Sapphire met navy blue when Zoro saw that eye stare at him. "You're early," he greeted.

"It's a mystery indeed," Usopp smiled proudly behind Sanji. Franky had seemed to be the only one annoyed by the remark while Sanji and Zoro just stared at each other. A certain connection sparked again between them as they stood there.

"See the wolves scattering about the forest?" Sanji asked before he pulled out a match from his pocket and lit his cigarette.

"They've followed the scent of blood dripping in the streets," Zoro replied after making out what Sanji had said beforehand. _Should we meet at the forest behind the castle?_ He deciphered and ended up replying as: _The guards are stationed nearby._

"Should they take flight and scrounge around the people?" _We can hide among the townspeople._

"They'd shoot to kill." _There's too many to recognize us._

"Then their senses should save them. Be it sound or smell, which would win?" _Can you follow a path then?_

"Only when slight but strong can they tend to their safety." _Where's the path?_

Just after Zoro replied, Sanji smirked removed his cigarette and exhaled into Zoro's face who closed his eyes, but took a silent inhale to memorize the scent. The tobacco was an import from Grand Line as well that was expensive as hell, just like Zoro's sake and polish were.

Behind Zoro, Franky took great offense for the action after trying to understand what they were talking about. Whatever they were talking about, Franky couldn't find himself to understand after what Sanji just did now. Usopp, behind Sanji, froze for a moment fearing the taller man behind Zoro as he noticed the angry snarl he was giving Sanji now. Though size didn't matter, Usopp was afraid that they'd be in deep shit if Sanji didn't back down now.

"If they can't win, they'll withdraw and feed on the feathered friends that fly in the sky among the clouds." _I'll be on the rooftop smoking._ Sanji lastly said before turning with that same smirk on his face and waving behind him when he gestured to Usopp that they'd be leaving.

When Sanji and Usopp turned the corner, Franky let out an annoyed groan earning Zoro's attention.

"That bastard always aggravates me," he told Zoro who smirked and reached for the doorknob.

"He can be a pain, but it'd be best to keep your distance, Franky," Zoro opened the door before him. "He is stronger than you, I know that much at least," he said and left Franky outside of the office while Zoro gave Luffy the weekly update on the streets.

"What took you so long, shit head?" Sanji asked after hearing the door close gently behind the green haired teen. The roof was elaborate with its white tiles and white sculptures surrounding the castle. Everything in the castle was elaborating that made the Red and Blue Houses seem as shady as the slums on the outskirts of the city.

"The halls keep changing every damn time I come here," Zoro scoffed back while watching the blonde finish his cigarette and toss it over the edge of the rooftop. He stared at Sanji leaning against the railing with the sun setting by him creating an orange glow reflecting off his golden blonde hair.

"Che, only in your mossy brains, the castle hasn't changed since a hundred seventy years ago," replied the blonde feeling his arm being brushed when Zoro leaned onto the railing.

"What's your business here, dartbrow?"

"I could ask you the same damn thing, marimo."

"M-Marimo?" staggered the green haired teen with a flushed face.

"Yes, you're a fucking marimo because that entire alga on your head is affecting your stupid brain!" shouted Sanji angrily.

"What the fuck is wrong?" Zoro asked. He was at a complete lost when the blond snapped at him. A heated face burned in the blonde as Sanji noticed what had happened. The Blue House's son knitted his brows in confusion before Sanji walked pass him with a pained expression. "Hey," An arm grasped the redcoat's arm. "What's wrong?"

"None of your business."

"I thought you wanted to talk?"

"I thought I did," Sanji replied ripping his arm from Zoro's grasp. "But there's nothing to talk about."

"We've known each other since Luffy employed us, there's plenty to talk about," Zoro glared. "You knew who I was last week and I know you, what's the difference from then and now?"

Sanji averted his eye from the other feeling his tired body nearly take over him. The weeks have been bothersome to both of them, but their men just couldn't keep their tempers down. Both of them have been hard at work especially against the new travelers. Neither Sanji nor Zoro had told Luffy, but there have been some infected travelers that have been causing havoc in the city. Each one of them was from different parts of the world and they all seemed as if they had run into someone before entering the city. From what Sanji could recollect, the travelers would have stoic eyes, a stiff body, and within the first two to three days, their voices were echo throughout the whole city causing the Blue Hero hours fighting them. The Red Hero would eventually show up to a give hand, but the majority of the infected travelers would be finished already. Even before Sanji and Usopp had arrived at the castle, Sanji excused himself momentarily when he saw a traveler attacking a resident. It wasn't pretty when Sanji returned with blood at the cuffs of his slacks and jacket causing the duo to return home briefly for a quick change. This had caused a frightened marksman to take note of how Sanji was afterwards: Tired and frustrated.

With the silence that filled the air surrounding them, Zoro wrapped an arm around Sanji's waist pulling a lethargic head to rest on his shoulder. His hand took a pale one examining the texture and prints before seeing a dazed eye look past his lapel.

"You look tired," Zoro said kissing Sanji's head to get a slight scent of nicotine overwhelmed by a mélange of spices that seemed toasty and sweet with a hint of spicy. "Is that why you're angry?"

"…No," Sanji replied once he snapped out from his stupor. He could feel Zoro nuzzling into his hair while his hand was being held tightly as well as his waist. "Are you using me for information?" he directly asked with a little smirk. The nose and mouth that he could feel ticking his hair froze along with the hands that froze and lightened their grasps. "That's what I thought," Sanji smirked. Gently, Sanji removed himself from the swordsman's structure to stare at a shocked face. "I'll see you around, maybe."

Sanji turned with a pained smile waving behind him as he walked to the door.

"What the fuck do you take me for?" shouted the teen behind Sanji. His hand was just about to reach up to the golden doorknob. "Do you really think that I would do that just because we're of different houses? Why the hell would I care about that?"

The waiting blonde at the door soon felt a pair of arms wrap around him tightly pulling his back to press against a heavy chest. The head of green rested on Sanji's shoulder. His arms around Sanji were tightening, getting tighter each second.

"You know who I am and that I know who you are, don't you?" Zoro mumbled through Sanji's coat.

"Roronoa Zoro, son of Dracule Mihawk, but took his mother's maiden name after she passed away," Sanji sighed bringing up a hand to tangle in Zoro's hair, but felt a red hot ear on the way causing the blonde to smirk. Zoro's heart was beating quickly. Feeling the pounding organ against his chest was enough to call it a heart attack in his mind, but he was just so happy when he heard his name come out of that mouth laced with a debonair voice. It was too much for him.

As Sanji waited for a reply, he watched from the corner of his eye a green head rising from his shoulder and a tanned hand to stroke his hair back so that his curly eyebrow could be seen. A faint blemish rose to Sanji's cheeks when he felt a kiss on his eyebrow targeting the curl.

"Kuro-Ashi Sanji, son of Aka-Ashi Zeff, but made a name for himself to hold on his own," he heard the husky baritone smoothly whisper into his ear causing a rush of heat to rise to Sanji's face.

"You're red," Zoro whispered into Sanji's ear blowing a little air to tickle the blonde.

"Fuck you," Sanji muttered back turning around to be met with a pair of warm lips pressing against his. Before Sanji could even respond, Zoro pulled back smirking at the other smugly. His arms were wrapped around Sanji's waist tightly keeping the blonde facing him.

"You still look tired," he said. Red arms surrounded the swordsman's neck as he felt a few pecks trail down his jaw.

"You look just the same, marimo."

"But, do you still think that I would betray you?"

"Way to kill the mood, dumbass," Sanji replied averting his gaze as he pulled back from Zoro with a pouting face.

"Well, shit, sorry for trying to clear things up."

Sanji rested in Zoro's arms keeping his hands on Zoro's shoulders while he thought momentarily.

"I guess you wouldn't betray me, but…" Sanji pouted again making Zoro feel heat boiling in his face and down below. "I think you would have a good reason to betray me if you ever do. Not that it'll be on purpose, but if you do anything like that to me, I won't forgive you."

Zoro just stared at Sanji with wide eyes.

"Never?"

"Ne~ver," Sanji confirmed, "If you don't like it, then back away right now," he glared at Zoro who still stared at Sanji with wide eyes.

The green haired teen soon smiled and leaned in closely to kiss the blonde's lips.

"No, it's a perfect. You just have to do the same for me now."

"Agreed."


End file.
